CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED PATENT APPLICATIONS
1) Patent application entitled "COMPUTER METHOD AND APPARATUS REQUIRING A ZERO FOOTPRINT IN A PROCESS FOR EXPANDING ALLOCATED MEMORY TO THE PROCESS," Ser. No. 08/823,675, filed on May 29, 1997, inventors Scott Elliott and John D. Teddy, assigned to the same assignee as this patent application, is hereby incorporated by reference in this patent application as if fully set forth in this application.
2) Patent application entitled "COMPUTER METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ACCESSING AN APPLICATION PROGRAM AFTER THE APPLICATION PROGRAM HAS BECOME UNRESPONSIVE OR INCURRED A FATAL ERROR", Ser. No. 08/938,204, filed concurrently here, inventor Scott Elliott, assigned to the same assignee as this patent application, is hereby incorporated by reference in this patent application as if fully set forth in this application.